


Every Morning

by noblescientist



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Idk I got bored, have a self-indulgent headcanon couched in something almost like a plot, i don't see Seph being a morning person except in that he gets up early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblescientist/pseuds/noblescientist
Summary: Contrary to what was apparently popular belief, Sephiroth was not what could easily be defined as “a morning person.”





	

Contrary to what was apparently popular belief, Sephiroth was not what could easily be defined as “a morning person.” He got up early for missions or just so he could get things done with minimal interruption-- be it paperwork or a good workout-- but if someone had to talk to him before nine in the morning or his fourth cup of coffee, whichever came first, they usually sent some poor cadet who would be too terrified to take up much of his time. The cadet got to see Sephiroth, Sephiroth was only minorly inconvenienced, and the cadet usually walked away with an impression that reinforced Sephiroth’s intimidating reputation.

If they were really smart, though, they sent Angeal. Angeal was used to Sephiroth’s disposition-- even before nine-- and was neither offended nor intimidated by it. It helped that Sephiroth didn’t find him irritating. Best of all, sometimes Angeal came bearing more coffee along with whatever pressing matter needed Sephiroth’s attention.

One such morning, Angeal was on a mission, and someone in the Science Department who needed Sephiroth decided that Zack Fair was the next best thing. He was accustomed to being up early to train with Angeal, and saw no problem with running some paperwork to Sephiroth in the Training Room.

On his way through the building with an impressively stuffed manila folder in one arm, Genesis stopped him. (He had considered just tripping Angeal’s student, but as he didn’t know what was in the folder, he decided against it.)

“Fair. Where are you going?”

Zack started. “Genesis! You scared me--”

“Yes, that was the point.”

“I’m just running these to Sephiroth from the Science Department. They said they couldn’t spare anyone to do it, and I’ve got time.”

Genesis stared for a moment. “Do you realise it’s eight in the morning?”

“Yeah? Hey, speaking of, how come you’re up so early? Angeal always says you hate mornings.”

“Didn’t sleep. Anyway, I’ll go with you… I can’t _possibly_ think of a better use of my time.”

So Genesis followed Zack to the Training Room at a leisurely pace, anticipating the least composure he had ever seen on the Silver General when his workout was interrupted by the sunniest, most offensively cheerful man they could have sent to him. He was having trouble keeping the glee from seeping into his expression. His midnight mission could not have happened at a more fortuitous time; he would finally be up early enough to not only witness Sephiroth’s legendary morning mood, but one worsened by none other than the nauseatingly chipper Zack Fair.

When they got to the Training Room, Zack cursorily checked the control room to make sure Sephiroth wasn’t running a simulation, then strode in. Sephiroth was practising some kind of routine with his hair up, wearing nothing but a pair of loose sweatpants, so Zack stood several feet away and waited for an opportune moment, tapping the folder against his leg. After a few moments, Sephiroth stopped and turned to look at the interlopers, arching one irritated eyebrow.

“Do you need something?” he asked, his tone clipped.

Genesis shook his head while Zack walked over and handed him the folder. “Someone from the Science Department needed this to get to you fast. I don’t remember the tech’s name, but I think she said it was from Hojo.”

Genesis steeled his face into a blank mask. It just kept getting better. Sephiroth, in the morning. Interrupted workout. By Zack, and for Hojo. If he wanted to see Sephiroth at his worst, he had the feeling he was about to.

Sephiroth’s face was the picture of annoyance as he took the proffered folder and opened it to scan the first page. Genesis made a show of examining his gloves and waited.

He was disappointed when, instead of watching Sephiroth scribble a signature and nearly throw the folder back, or snap at Zack for interrupting, or perhaps toss it aside to be read later, his brows furrowed and he began reading the file more carefully. That meant both that he had missed the chance to see Sephiroth lose his composure, and also that whatever was in this file, it was actually important-- and not just something the Science Department had arbitrarily assigned priority to. He swept over and stood next to Sephiroth expectantly, gleaning what he could from skimming the page sideways. Whatever it was, it had meaning only for Sephiroth-- or the meaning was hidden amongst technical data and could not be ascertained from his angle.

“This means something to you, I take it?” Genesis prompted. Sephiroth handed him the file as he absently pulled the hairband from his hair and pulled on his boots and coat. Genesis still could find nothing to explain Sephiroth’s reaction.

“Unfortunately, it means I am going to be in my office all day, if nothing else,” he replied distractedly, slinging a workout bag over his shoulder and taking the file back. “Thank you, Zack.”

“Sure thing,” Zack answered. “Anything I can help with?”

Sephiroth paused. Genesis nearly snickered aloud as he processed the question.

“Unless you’d like to be my secretary for the day, I think the only way you could help is to make me another pot of coffee.”

“Another?” Genesis parroted. “Sephiroth, I know we digest caffeine quickly, but how much coffee have you already _had_?”

"Nearly half a pot, but a nervous Third knocked the rest of the pot off the counter in the second floor break room and insisted he’d take care of it. I’m relatively certain he only meant cleaning up the mess, though, not making more coffee.” His expression turned mournful. “Half a pot of coffee wasted.”

Zack nodded. “Got a carafe somewhere? I can just grab that and bring you the whole thing if you want, I’ve got time.”

Sephiroth gave Zack the most expressive look of gratitude-- or any other emotion, for that matter-- that Genesis had ever seen cross his face.

“That would be perfect, Zack, I have one in my quarters.”

“And presumably a mini-fridge full of coffee supplies in your office,” Genesis finished. Sephiroth nodded. A thought struck Genesis. “Zack, why _do_ you have so much time this morning? I thought you had a mission today.”

“I do, but I don’t have to leave till almost ten.” At Genesis’ blank look he continued, “Woke up as early as I usually do to train with Angeal, couldn’t go back to sleep. Took a walk, and one of the Science Department lack-- err, techs caught me.”

Sephiroth smiled wryly as they exited the Training Room. “You mean she press-ganged you.”

“Nah, I didn’t mind. Why not do something useful if I’m up that early, right?”

Genesis rolled his eyes. “She just didn’t want to deliver it herself, Sephiroth is supposed to be a Nibel wolf in the mornings.”

Sephiroth shrugged as Zack laughed. “Ah, come on, if I let that stop me I’d never have talked to him in the first place! I was terrified of Sephiroth when I started here, too!”

“Just do me a favour, if anyone ever sends you to find _me_ before ten, don’t.”


End file.
